


草莓与茶

by Zxy



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	草莓与茶

在李东海去中国的三个月里，李赫宰殚精竭虑的只做了两件事。

一是用最大的努力学着怎么更好的控制住自己的信息素，二是费劲口舌的要求成员们替他向李东海保密。

第一件事大家都能理解，这么一个有失Alpha尊严的信息素任谁都不想被其他人知道。

至于第二件事，大概只有李赫宰自己清楚到底为什么。

李赫宰没对成员们说，他好像喜欢李东海。就像李东海之前说想做他身边的人，那时他没说出口，李东海是Omega，而他希望自己成为Alpha。

Alpha身边的Omega，那是爱与被爱的关系。

李赫宰觉得草莓牛奶味的信息素应该更配李东海才对，因为这样一个直白坦荡的人，每一句都甜到了他的心里。

所以他求着成员们替他保密，因为他想亲自说给李东海听。

但其实他是想慢慢告诉他的，年轻时的感情青涩又单纯，恨不得把自己包裹成一个最完美的样子再显现给对方看。一丁点的小事都会影响自己的心，忐忑的害怕对方会笑话自己，嫌弃自己像个傻子。

草莓牛奶味太娘了，他有点不好意思告诉李东海，所以他想等一等。

 

可心里建设做了三个月，等到李东海真的回来，他那颗自以为准备充分的心立刻就乱了阵脚。

大概是哪个调皮的想要看热闹的哥哥告诉了他，李东海一回来就直接冲进了十一楼李赫宰的宿舍，急急忙忙问他是不是已经分化了。

李赫宰坐在自己小床上，没反应过来呆愣的盯着李东海看，第一次亲自感受到了白茶乌龙的味道。

清甜的，又带着丝丝醇涩的，李东海独特的味道。

好在李赫宰提前打过了抑制剂，即使因为第一次闻到李东海的信息素心里澎湃的不行，表面也能不动声色的不泄露一丝自己的信息素。

可李东海的味道太美好，让本就嫌弃自己味道的李赫宰更加自惭形秽，他现在一点也不想告诉李东海，他竟然有个这么娘的信息素味道。

“是…是啊”李赫宰不敢直视李东海的眼睛，低下头脸颊发红。

没想到的是李东海一个箭步上前，抓住李赫宰的肩膀“是Alpha吗？为什么我闻不到你的信息素？”

看来哥哥们还没有出卖他太多，没有人告诉李东海他分化成了草莓牛奶味的Alpha。

李赫宰没办法的抬头，就直直的撞上李东海毫不掩饰焦急又直白的眼神。

这个眼神让李赫宰有点慌，自己在心里打了三个月想要追求李东海的腹稿被忘得一干二净，李赫宰这个人别扭的要死，李东海太直白，他掌控不了节奏就想要缩回壳里。

大脑直接死机，李赫宰想也没想的下意识说出口。

“不，我是Beta”

说完李赫宰就有些后悔了，他懊恼的低下头，觉得自己就算再丢人也不该欺骗李东海，可话已经说出口，现在反悔未免也太过奇怪。

好在李东海的反应没有很激烈。他只是松开了抓在李赫宰双肩得手，终于松了一口气的模样，放松下来坐到了李赫宰身边。

“分化了就好了，Beta也很好啊，你别难过，没关系的”

李东海竟然反过来安慰他，竟然没有对他失望。

李赫宰有点忍不住眼眶发红，心里更加内疚了，这个人怎么这么好啊，让他怎么能不喜欢他，他怎么可以说谎骗他呢。

可还没等到李赫宰下定决心解释清楚，李东海就开始自顾自的说起自己在中国的见闻，兴奋的模样让他不忍心打断。

再等等吧，李赫宰想。等他像李东海坦诚的表达所有的爱意，他就去主动告白，然后再告诉他，他其实是个草莓牛奶味的Alpha。

 

大概是受不了别扭的李赫宰迟迟不肯鼓起勇气，最后还是李东海突如其来的发情期助了他一臂之力。

 

李赫宰躺在床上翻转难眠，反反复复的按亮紧紧握在手里的手机。李东海的短信停在那里，说是要晚上练习结束要来房间找他玩。

可李东海发来短信已经过了几个小时，时间已经过了十二点，李东海还迟迟没有出现。

李赫宰打电话想问，可李东海的手机却是关机状态。他想或许是手机没电了，李东海练习之后累了直接回宿舍睡了，可心里还是忍不住的担心。

翻来覆去的躺了几个小时也没有睡着，最后还是认命的爬起来跑到楼上去确认李东海有没有回来。

李赫宰厚着脸皮顶着厉旭半夜被敲门敲醒怨恨的目光打开了李东海房门，结果里面漆黑一片空无一人。

这下子李赫宰更慌了，这么晚了，李东海一个Omega还不回来，怕是遇到了什么危险。

顾不上厉旭在一旁探究的目光，李赫宰急急忙忙的穿了鞋就往公司冲。

 

好在练习室的灯还亮着，紧张了一路的李赫宰终于放下心来。

正准备进门好好训斥一顿李东海，却没想到一开门浓郁的白桃乌龙的味道扑面而来，打的李赫宰双腿一软差点跪下身去。

李赫宰赶紧推开门进去，就看到李东海正躺在练习室的最里面，迷迷糊糊满脸通红，正扭动着身体好像很难受的样子。

李赫宰懂了，他发情了。可他一个Alpha，根本不知道眼下的情况怎么处理，虽然他喜欢李东海可总不能趁人之危。

顾不上已经这么晚了，赶紧掏出手机给特哥打电话，那头明显被吵醒的朴正洙听了他的话迅速清醒了，焦急的喊着不要乱动他这就赶过来。

李赫宰一脸懵逼的挂掉电话，傻站在原地不知所措。

李东海还蹭着地板，偶尔发出一两声难受的嘤咛声。李赫宰突然想起他在《AO手册》里见过的，或许他可以给李东海打一个暂时标记。

正努力回想着书里写的应该怎么做，手里的电话又响了。

李赫宰接起来，金希澈暴跳如雷的声音清晰的传来，震得他迅速把手机拿离了耳朵。

“臭小子你给我看好李东海听到没有！！！不许对我弟弟做任何事！！要是被我发现你做了什么丧心病狂的事我跟你没完！！”

李赫宰听了心里一惊，再加上站在充满Omega信息素的房间里本就让他心惊胆战，一下子没控制住飘出了一丝草莓牛奶的味道。

感受到其他信息素的李东海反应更剧烈了，屋子里的白茶乌龙味道更浓了一些，大概是受了刺激，他睁开了眼睛像李赫宰望了过来，看清了是谁伸出手就要李赫宰抱。

这下李赫宰更没办法拒绝了，走过去刚蹲下，李东海柔柔的胳膊就迅速的缠了上来。清甜的味道一下子充满鼻腔，让李赫宰控制不住泄露出了更多的信息素。

“赫宰，赫宰”李东海贴在他的耳边呢喃。

这简直是对Alpha最严峻的考验，李赫宰僵直了脊背不敢动，拼命的克制住身体的本能。他想不如就现在告白然后标记了李东海好了，可是想想刚才金希澈在电话里的咆哮，觉得如果自己这么做了一定很会死的很惨，所以他不是很敢动。

可李东海还在自己怀里磨蹭，他必须立刻想个办法安抚他，让两个人都更好受一点。

没办法了，李赫宰努力的回忆着手册里的步骤，终于下定决心低头靠近了李东海后颈的腺体，心跳如雷的吻了上去，然后轻轻的用牙齿叼起那一小片柔弱的肌肤，最后小心翼翼的轻咬了下去。

李东海被刺激的立刻尖叫出声，草莓牛奶的味道顺着腺体流经全身，他第一次感受到了自己身体上其他人的味道。

身后那人还在吻着自己的腺体轻轻吮吸，被暂时标记的李东海终于有些清醒过来。

他这才意识到这个重要的问题，李赫宰竟然可以标记他，终于有了力气的李东海赶紧推开身上的人。

“你是个Alpha？”

被冷不丁推开的李赫宰一下子没控制住坐在地上，傻愣愣的看着质问自己的李东海，才想起来自己还没告诉他。

“是…是啊”李赫宰不好意思的低头，又想起来自己还没道歉，赶紧蹭过去抱住李东海“对不起东海，我不该骗你的”

怀里的人沉默着没出声，李赫宰一咬牙决定一次直接说清楚。

“东海对不起，是我错了，我早就该告诉你的。但是你听我说，我喜欢你”

李东海终于抬起头，有些不敢相信。

李赫宰继续说下去“东海，我是真的喜欢你，对不起东海，所以我才没告诉你”李赫宰有些不好意思，太娘了，这个味道太娘了。

他正低着头独自懊恼，怀里的李东海却突然笑出了声，李赫宰抬头，就对上李东海笑眯眯的狡黠的双眼。

李东海懂他的，他没说出口的下半句，他都清楚，可他怎么会嫌弃李赫宰呢，从他们第一次见面起，他就喜欢李赫宰呀。

他早就说过要做李赫宰身边的人，是李赫宰一直没有给他机会。

他一直在争取，终于等到了李赫宰主动的这一天。

 

门外走廊有凌乱的脚步声越来越近，大概是朴正洙和金希澈终于赶了过来。

李东海往李赫宰怀里埋了埋，感觉自己浑身上下每一个细胞都带着李赫宰草莓牛奶的甜蜜味道，直直的甜到了他心里。

 

“我也喜欢你呀，赫宰”

“我从小就喜欢你呀”


End file.
